forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Karpri
| satellites = | satellite of = The sun | day length = 1 h 12 min | year length = 650 days | population = Aquatic elves, giant insects, arctic predators, whales, eye of the deep | locations = yes | inhabitants = yes | organizations = yes }} Karpri was the fourth planet from the Sun in Realmspace. Seen from Toril, it looked like a sapphire-colored orb with large white polar caps. It was one of the Five Wanderers, the five superior planets of the Torilian solar system. Geography Karpri was a purely water body: a bottomless ocean with no land masses. When viewed from space, its beauty inspired artists to paint the planet. The planet had three distinct regions depending on the latitude: the poles, which were dominated by thick ice caps with constantly frigid weather; the temperate and tropical areas, which were open ocean with water transparent enough to allow visibility up to a great depth; and the equatorial zone, which was dominated by a huge patch of seaweed and kelp, forming an enormous, humid, and insect-infested sargasso. Karpri's air was remarkably clean, but its water had a high concentration of bacteria and other microscopic life forms that rendered it inadequate for consumption unless purified by some method, such as a purify food and drink spell. Satellite Although Karpri did not possess any natural satellites, it was orbited by an ancient artificial military base of elven construction. It consisted of seven ancient man-o-war-type spelljamming warships welded together and pointing outwards, abandoned after its inhabitants were decimated by illithids. It remained haunted by ghosts of its former defenders. Inhabitants The polar regions on Karpri were inhabited by cold-loving creatures such as polar bears, remorhazes, yetis, and many others. It was reported that a small population of gnomes—what remained of the crew of a crashed spelljammer ship—lived in the south pole, digging tunnels and slowly expanding their domain. By 1367 DR, the gnomes were led by Lotus Redcap. The equatorial seaweed jungle was inhabited by extremely large insects and arachnids, about twice as large as the largest specimens of the same species found on Toril. The underwater seaweed labyrinth was populated with all manner of marine life forms. The clean oceans of the temperate and tropical latitudes were inhabited by colonies of aquatic elves, who lived in symbiosis with the schools of telepathic dolphins and the other cetacean life forms such as killer whales and blue whales. The aquatic elves were originally from the Trackless Sea near Evermeet and had been transplanted to Karpri to ensure the continuation of that elven subrace. The orbiting military base had been placed on Karpri to ensure their protection. Cetacean life forms on Karpri were very docile and gracious. This made them a prime target for hunters looking to harvest their oil and ambergris, which prompted their aquatic elf allies to attack most spelljamming vessels on sight, either as a precaution or for revenge. The deepest central regions of Karpri's oceans were inhabited by aquatic beholderkin known as the eyes of the deep. They never ventured too close to the surface, mostly remaining in the depths and subsisting on sunken ships and spelljamming vessels. Appendix Appearances :;Computer Games :: Spelljammer: Pirates of Realmspace Gallery Karpri-PoR.png|The planet Karpri from the Spelljammer: Pirates of Realmspace game. External Links * References Connections Category:Locations in Realmspace Category:Locations Category:Bodies of water Category:Satellites of the sun